1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an applicator article and method for inserting a substance into a body cavity and an apparatus and method for forming such an applicator article. In one aspect, this invention relates to a coated applicator article and method providing a coating which is compostable and which provides a low coefficient of friction. In one aspect, this invention relates to a coated paper applicator article and paper coating method.
2. Background
Today, many different types of applicators are used to insert a substance into a body cavity. A common applicator is a tampon applicator used by a woman to insert a tampon pledget into her vagina during her menstrual period. Other common applicators are used to insert suppositories, creams, or the like into the vaginal area or into other body cavities.
Tampon applicators commonly are constructed of either a water-insoluble plastic or from multiple layers of paper, paper-board, or cardboard. The plastic applicators can be injection molded and are preferred by some women because of a smooth and slippery exterior surface which provides ease and comfort during insertion.
Although preferred by some women because of a smooth and slippery exterior surface, the plastic applicators can present disposal problems. The plastic applicators should not be flushed down a toilet but instead should be disposed of with the dry trash. Plastic applicators further raise environmental concerns in that some plastics are slow to biodegrade, and most are not compostable.
Paper applicators, on the other hand, are flushable and exhibit good biodegradability features. The flushable feature is highly desired by most women because it provides a discreet means for disposing of the used applicator. The flushable feature also provides a sanitary aspect of quick and complete disposal. However, most of today""s paper applicators are not as comfortable to insert as a plastic applicator. In addition, paper applicators usually do not exhibit the sleek and lustrous aesthetic appearance of a plastic applicator. Even when the exterior surface of a paper applicator is coated, it lacks the characteristic of being slippery. The exterior surface of the paper applicator does not have the low coefficient of friction feature exhibited by plastic applicators. Furthermore, many paper applicators are coated with a non-compostable coating.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an applicator article and method for inserting a substance into a body cavity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator article and method providing a compostable coating for inserting a substance into a body cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an applicator article and method providing a low coefficient of friction for inserting a substance into a body cavity.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a paper tampon applicator and method providing a compostable coating formed on an exterior surface of the paper tampon applicator article which provides the paper tampon applicator article with a low coefficient of friction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tampon applicator article formed from a layer of paper and having an external coating which reduces friction during insertion of the applicator article into a woman""s vagina.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coated paper applicator article which is more comfortable to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paper applicator article with a coating which provides the paper applicator article with a low coefficient of friction in both a wet and a dry state.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can coat a layer of paper efficiently and economically.
Still further, an object of the present invention is to provide a paper applicator article with a polylactide coating which contains a lactide monomer, a nucleating agent, an antioxidant or stabilizer, a plasticizer, an anti-blocking agent, a slip agent, and a water scavenger.
Still further, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for coating an exterior paper layer and for shaping the paper into a tubular member.
Now a paper tampon applicator article has been developed which has a compostable coating on an exterior surface or layer, which provides an appearance which approximates the aesthetic appearance of a plastic applicator, and which has a lower coefficient of friction than a plastic applicator.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in view of the following detailed description and the accompanying figures of the drawings.
Briefly, the present invention provides an applicator article and method for inserting a substance into a body cavity and an apparatus and method for forming the applicator article. The applicator article and method of the present invention are especially useful for inserting a catamenial tampon into a woman""s vagina. The applicator article includes a tubular member formed from at least one layer of paper which has an exterior surface. The tubular member is capable of holding the substance to be inserted. An exterior surface coating of the tubular member includes a compostable coating composed of at least 85 percent by weight of a polymeric blend material of polylactide and a water-soluble polyethylene oxide, a water-soluble polyvinyl alcohol, or a combination of polyethylene oxide and polyvinyl alcohol. In one embodiment, multiple layers form the exterior surface coating. In one embodiment, the exterior surface coating has a thickness varying in dimension from the insertion end to the opposite external base end.